


完美伴侣

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双A，调教（？好像没有- -），占有欲，腹黑Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	完美伴侣

如果一个26岁的alpha没有找到omega伴侣的话其实算不上稀奇，毕竟omega数量不多。但是一个长相英俊帅气还被无数个omega捧为男神的alpha直到26岁还没有选择标记心仪的omega，这就要算作是个轰动的消息了。  
Dean不幸地成为了那个消息的男主角。他的长相和omega一样漂亮标致，不过他可是纯纯的alpha，他和别的alpha的不同就是别的alpha需要尽可能争取吸引omega，而Dean只要走进酒吧就会有一群omega粘过来——他并不是不和omega上床，但是他从来都没有标记过谁。于是，Dean被送了一个文雅的外号，叫禁欲小王子。  
呸。Dean不满地一拳头砸在桌子上，老子还禁欲？老子上omega次数比你们撸管都多。  
那你为什么不标记个omega，然后安安稳稳地过日子？吧台后的服务生擦着酒杯，好奇地打量着那个漂亮但是孤独的alpha，有那么多omega追求你，是多少alpha羡慕得眼红的啊。  
这时候一个化着浓妆的雌性omega靠过来，身上劣质的香水味混合着发情的气味熏得Dean不禁皱了皱眉。  
整个酒吧的alpha都看向了这边，发情的omega气味几乎让所有人的胯下一热。而那个omega直直地走向Dean，把柔软滚烫的身体贴在Dean背上，隔着衣服抚摸着Dean的胸口。  
Dean闷闷地嘟囔了一句不好意思请让让，甩开挂在他身上的女人，一口干了杯子里的威士忌，把几张钞票扔到吧台上离开了。

天气变得寒冷，一阵风吹过Dean打了一个大大的喷嚏，刚刚喝下去的酒没有温暖他的身子，身上残留的香水味让他的胃抽搐起来。他现在又冷又恶心，心情更是差到了极致，于是他走进屋子时把气都撒在了门上，摔门的巨响让把头埋在笔记本电脑里做调查的Sam吓得猛地抬头。  
“Dean，你的脸色怎么这么差。”  
Sam以为他的哥哥喝醉了，于是站起身想去扶，却嗅到了从Dean身上传来的香水味以及一种说不出来的奇怪味道。那味道像一把刀直直插入Sam的大脑，让他的血液一下子涌向下半身，本能的兽欲汹涌地扑了出来。  
他定了定神，才分辨出来那是发情中的omega的气味。  
那是每一个alpha都无法抵抗的气味，而Sam并不是一个能被omega气味逼到失去理智的alpha。他是斯坦福的高材生，有着精明的头脑和出众的自控能力。他也已经22岁，也有大批的omega追求者，但他和Dean一样，早已经学会了拒绝omega们结合的请求。  
让他如此兴奋的是另一种事物——不是因为原始的灼热和激情，更不是因为周期性的、由大量荷尔蒙驱使得卑微饥渴的求欢。那是世界上独一无二的，唯一能让他像个处男一样弄脏内裤的美好期盼。  
在香水和omega发情信号掩盖之下的，是Dean身上独有的混着皮革和威士忌的气味。  
Sam站在原地呆呆地看着Dean甩掉身上显得略大的皮夹克，脱掉格子衬衫露出有些贴身的黑T恤，又踢掉了皮靴和牛仔裤，直接趴在床上，腰肢和翘臀形成一道线条流畅的完美曲线，毫无防备地展示在Sam面前。  
Sam的呼吸开始变得粗重滚烫。他刚走到床边，Dean突然从床上爬起来，推开Sam火速跑到卫生间里抱着马桶呕吐了起来。  
“你……还好吧？”Sam看着吐得昏天黑地的Dean，发现Dean蹲下去之后T恤和内裤之间正好露出了一条雪白的皮肤，室内的空气似乎又热了一分。  
Dean有些虚弱地回头看了Sam一眼，“你说呢？”  
Sam递过去一瓶矿泉水示意Dean需要漱口。Dean接过水瓶的时候手指划过Sam的掌心，不知道是Sam的手太热还是什么别的原因，Dean的手像一块冰，而Sam从心底发出的燥热被这细微的触碰缓解了一点，本能驱使着身体迫不及待地想要更多，于是他直接捉住了Dean的手腕，把Dean整个人拉了起来搂在怀里。  
“Sam……？”Dean的身体因为吃惊而僵硬，刚刚呕吐过的嗓子发出的声音沙哑低沉，“你怎么了？”  
和指尖的温度不同，Dean的身体有些发烫，甚至比Sam的温度还要高。Sam感觉到了异样，手掌覆上Dean的额头。  
“你发烧了。”Sam保持着抱着Dean的姿势没有动，手掌下Dean的皮肤滚烫干燥，空气中残留的omega气味让他心中的嫉妒一下子翻涌了上来。  
“大概吧，”Dean在Sam的怀里不自然地活动了一下酸痛的关节，又不由得打了个寒战，“我现在有些冷。”  
“发着烧还去操那些omega骚货，你是有多饥渴？”  
Dean猛地推开Sam，“你他妈的在说什么？”  
Sam没有出声，用墨绿色的眼睛看着Dean，目光冰冷。  
“……靠。”发烧带来的脱力感让Dean不想多说什么，他带着怒气甩了甩手，像是要把愤怒全都甩开，“我没有操任何人。我现在想睡一觉，麻烦你挪挪屁股，给我让个道，成吗？”  
Sam侧了侧身，看着Dean从他身边走过。Sam身上充满情欲的气味让Dean的腿明显地软了一下，但他像什么都没发生似的躺回到床上，Sam的目光一直黏在他身上，没有放过任何细微的反应。  
“等一下。”Sam从行李袋里掏出一个小药瓶，连同矿泉水一起递过去，“吃药。”  
Dean翻了个白眼想拒绝，但喉咙痛得他张了张嘴没有发出声音。Sam的手执着地在半空举着，他只好接过药瓶往手里倒了一把药片，没看几粒就塞进嘴里，抓过矿泉水猛灌几口把瓶子直接扔到地上。  
“没事儿的话别叫我。”  
“嗯。”  
Sam拉过一把椅子坐在床边，用手臂撑着下巴，看着Dean沉沉睡去。  
不知多久Dean被一阵难受的燥热弄醒。昏昏沉沉的头部两侧绵长地疼痛着，全身的汗腺集体被激活，汗水浸透了T恤和身下的床单，他轻微地扭动了一下身体，每块肌肉每个关节都酸痛不已，这让他忍不住呻吟出声。嘴里干得要命，但他似乎连坐起来的力气都没有。  
在他正想忍住干渴继续睡去的时候，一只有力的手托住了他的后脑，水瓶的塑料瓶口贴上了干燥的嘴唇，清凉的液体慢慢滑入口中。他贪婪地吞咽着，不小心呛了一下引发一阵剧烈的咳嗽。  
“慢点，别急。”Sam的声音从上方传来，托住Dean后脑的手移到后背将他扶坐起来，帮他擦去唇边溢出的水迹，“刚开始退烧肯定会很难受，多喝水。”  
Dean睁开被过高的体温烧得发红的眼睑，绿眼睛因为神志不清而蒙上一层迷离的水雾，使他看起来更像是发情中的omega。但他皱着眉推开了Sam伸向他额头的手，把自己重新埋在被子和床单里，还不忘了翻个身背对着Sam。  
“我不是故意的说那种话。你也知道，我们不能随意标记某个omega，这也是你从小就告诉我的，”Sam的声音在背后响起，听上去带着些歉意和失落，“我们是猎人，生孩子养家庭什么的我们不能奢求……从Jess死了以后我已经得到了足够的教训。”  
Dean转过头，脸颊上不正常的红晕显得绿眼睛艳丽得似乎要滴出水，用疼得像吞了刀片似的喉咙艰难地吐出两个字，“我懂。”  
“不……”  
Sam猛地站起身，椅子哐当一声翻倒。  
“你不懂。”  
Dean瞪大了眼睛，看着Sam靠近他，两只手捧住他的脸，用火热的嘴唇霸道地压在他的双唇上，直到Sam跨上床把他夹在床和结实的胸膛之间时他昏沉的大脑才开始运转——他或许应该阻止Sam的举动，不光因为他们是兄弟，还因为他们都是alpha。  
“停下，Sa……”  
拒绝的话语被伸进口腔中的舌头打断，Sam那种属于成年alpha的热情浓烈气味也随之将他包绕住。他以为自己会厌恶一个alpha把舌头伸进他的嘴里，结果正好相反，那种感觉前所未有的好，Sam口中的味道清新甘甜，而且微凉，缓解了一些发热带来不适。  
“这种感觉很好，是不是？”  
Sam的唇瓣离开时挂在唇上的津液拉出一条晶莹的银丝，断掉后滴到Dean微张的嘴唇上。两个人的下半身交织在一起，Sam坚硬的勃起抵在Dean的下腹上，让Dean有些不自然地偏过头把侧脸埋在被挤到一边的被子里。  
“怪极了。你应该从我身上下去。”Dean声音闷闷的，“这样不对。”  
Sam轻笑了一声，手滑进Dean腰肢和床垫之间的缝隙，手指隔着内裤向臀缝间探索“不然呢？”  
Dean被Sam语气中的轻佻激怒，身侧的手捏紧拳头挥出砸在Sam的脸上，力道不大但是足够将一个欲火焚身的alpha的最后一丝理智打飞。Sam彻底被这一拳惹恼，抓住Dean的肩膀将他哥哥那具因为发烧而没什么力气的身体翻过来，一只手抓着Dean的两只手腕将它们压在床上，另一只手在Dean圆润的翘屁股上狠狠地扇了一巴掌。  
Dean痛得一激灵，刚想破口大骂又被第二下扇得惊叫起来。  
“我不让你标记别的omega，不仅仅是因为我们的工作性质。”Sam拉下Dean的内裤，露出被刚才的两巴掌打得显出粉红色的白皙臀瓣，“还是因为我为你着迷，Dean。”  
Dean用力扭动着被握住的手腕，可惜高烧将他的力气烧没了大半，他的挣脱在Sam的手中显得微不足道。  
“我们是兄弟，Sammy。”  
“你觉得我在乎吗？”Sam长长的手指伸进Dean干燥温热的穴口，在未被开拓过的肠壁里转动着向前探索，“我只在乎那个人是你。有没有结，是不是和我待过同一个子宫，这些都不重要。”  
从未有过的感觉从后穴传来，Dean在呻吟冲出前咬紧嘴唇，发出一声带着浓浓鼻音的哼声。  
“你不会像那些omega bitch一样嗅到alpha气味就湿得一塌糊涂，也不会失去理智摇着屁股随便哪个阴茎操进来。”Sam俯下身，伸出舌头弹卷了一下Dean通红的耳垂，“你会清醒着求我进入你，只能是我。”  
Sam的手指滑过一个部位让Dean的哼声突然变得高昂，奇妙的快感让他的身体猛地弹跳了一下。Sam坏心眼地将手指停留在那个地方轻轻摩擦，Dean发出哭泣般的呜咽声。  
生病时人的意志都会或多或少被削弱，Dean现在呻吟和哽咽是Sam从前没有听过的软弱无助，平日里看起来坚强而且有棱角的人一旦露出柔软的一面就会让人着迷，让人忍不住想多抚摸那份不常见的绵糯。Sam吻上Dean挂着汗珠的后颈，将手指从Dean体内抽出。  
“那是什……什么……”  
Dean喘着粗气，颈后被Sam吻住的皮肤上传来轻微的疼痛，刚退下去一点的高烧似乎全部转移到了下腹和脸上，后穴突如其来的空虚让他不满地用大腿蹭着床单想撅起屁股。Sam勾了勾嘴角，伸手抓过枕头垫在Dean的腰腹下面，让那个漂亮的粉红色屁股翘起来。  
“是你会喜欢的东西。如果你能乖些的话，我会想办法让你少痛些，比如说拿个润滑液什么的。”Sam放松了钳制住Dean手腕的力道，还没等他完全松开就感觉到Dean绷紧的手臂细微地移动了一下。他阴沉着脸重新抓紧Dean的手腕，Dean扭过头用带着不服气的眼神瞪着他。  
“看来你不需要润滑液。”Sam拍拍Dean的脸，“我们需要用另一种方式打开你的身体。”  
Dean眼中的不屈服在看到Sam从床垫下拿出振动棒时变成了惊讶和恐惧。振动棒很粗很大，他想象不到自己的后穴被那个大家伙撑开会有多痛，尤其他从来没有尝试过这种方式……他不是没有用过振动棒，不过是用在别的omega身上，他从未当过被捅的一方。  
“Sam，别这样……”Dean克制着声音中的颤抖，尽力让自己看起来不那么害怕。  
Sam满意地看着Dean故作镇定的表情，把振动棒放到Dean唇边，“别以为我不知道你有多期待被这东西填满。”  
Dean的脸上划过一闪而过的羞赧，他没有动，Sam却没有了耐心，松开Dean的手腕捏住Dean的脸颊两侧把振动棒捅进Dean的口中。阴茎形状的深色柱体被Dean红润的嘴唇包裹住，Dean想向后躲，却被Sam握住了后脑。柱体触到Dean的喉咙深处，Dean难受地干呕了一下，因为含着那巨大的东西咒骂都变成了模糊的呜呜声。  
旋转抽插了几下后Sam把振动棒从Dean口中撤离，看着上面的水光舔了舔嘴唇，直接将振动棒压上了Dean的穴口，借着唾液微弱的润滑功能一点点向里面探头。  
撕裂般的痛苦让Dean的眼角流出泪水，他开始尽最大的力气反抗，但是Sam的手按住了他的头不让他移动。柱体上的橡胶凸点一粒粒挤进被撑得无比紧张的洞口，在意识到挣扎只能带来更大的痛楚后Dean的手臂放弃了挥舞，转而蜷在身体两侧，抓紧满是褶皱的床单。  
Sam一直屏住呼吸认真地用振动棒打开Dean的身体，在Dean停止挣扎后放开按压Dean头颈的手。他看着Dean脊背上肌肉由于疼痛而紧绷到颤抖，忍不住用舌头舔舐过去，将蜜色皮肤上的汗珠卷进口中。  
“你做得很好，Dean。”Sam柔声安慰着Dean，在振动棒触到让Dean哽咽的那一点后调整好角度，“能嗅到我的气味吗？”  
Dean吃力地点点头，用盈满眼泪的眼睛望向Sam，“浓得像打翻了一瓶名叫‘Sam Winchester’的香水，你个婊子养的……”  
“很好。”Sam打开开关，那根埋在Dean屁股里顶着前列腺的棒子开始震动，“你会在我的气味的包围下高潮。”  
Dean被震动激得差点叫出来。他死死地抓着手中的床单，而Sam这时候将震动档一下子调到了最大，让他再也无法克制住尖叫。红肿发炎的喉咙在叫喊了几声后就不堪重负地罢工，Dean只能张开红得像要滴出血的嘴唇发出细碎微弱的哽咽，他想伸手去抚慰自己那根逐渐胀大发硬的阴茎，却被Sam握住手腕，从床上拖起来搂进怀里。  
体位的变化让振动棒轻微地移动了一下，正好撞中了敏感的腺体。Sam的胳膊收紧，Dean的脸蹭着他结实的胸膛，在充满alpha气味的呼吸间达到了高潮。  
Dean全身瘫软地趴在Sam怀里，像溺水者一样张开嘴大口地喘息。Sam关掉振动棒的开关将它一把从Dean身体里抽出，这让Dean疲惫的身体又抽搐起来。  
“现在你已经准备好接受我了，”Sam又狠狠在Dean左右两个诱人的臀瓣上扇了两下，“坐上来。”  
Dean被那两巴掌打得清醒过来一点，甩了甩晕晕乎乎的头，茫然地瞪着眼睛看向Sam。他感觉他的体温又上升了。  
Sam勃起的阴茎显然等不及Dean明白自己应该做的事情。他握住Dean的腰，让Dean松软发热的穴口对准自己胀得比振动棒还粗大的阴茎，一点点让Dean接纳自己的硕大。有了刚才被振动棒进入的经历后这次插入明显轻松了很多，而且也没有那么疼，Sam仔细地观察着Dean的表情，发现Dean表现出来得不再是痛苦和抗拒，而是带着点羞涩的愉悦。  
“你真紧，Dean，你比所有的omega都要紧，而且火热。”Sam享受地呻吟了一声，看着Dean长长的睫毛被欢愉的泪水濡湿，怜爱地亲了亲Dean脸上的泪痕，“我爱你。”  
Dean用残余的力气抱紧Sam的脖子，主动献上了一个吻。  
Sam加深了这个吻，同时用手托住Dean发烫的臀瓣帮他在自己的阴茎上律动着。Dean双腿实在没有力气支撑起身子，他全身都在可怜兮兮地打颤，身体里Sam那个像烙铁似的阴茎结一点点变大充血，每次擦过肠壁时Dean都感觉自己快要晕过去。  
Dean的手轻拍了Sam一下，Sam心领神会，动作轻柔地让Dean躺回到床上，把Dean的双腿圈在他的腰上，开始卖力地冲撞起来。Dean的欲望在Sam的阴茎和结一次次擦过前列腺时颤颤巍巍地抬头，他轻微地扭动着身体迎合Sam的动作，Sam的手抚上他的前胸，捏掐着那硬得像石子似的两点。  
成年alpha的身体紧致柔韧，比起omega更加刺激，更加有征服的快感……何况现在在他身下呻吟扭动的是Dean，是他从小就迷恋的哥哥，是个骄傲、美丽的alpha，是他的梦想。  
“以后你只能是我的。”Sam喘息着说，“闻到我的气味你就会想起来今晚发生的一切，你只为我一个人像omega婊子一样张开双腿。”  
Dean狂乱地点着头，下意识收缩着肠壁，Sam发出一声声低吼，在Dean的身体里射了出来。Alpha射精时的气味撞击着Dean的神经，Sam的气味是那样的浓烈，让他几乎形成了一种反射，他颤抖着迎来了第二次高潮，精液射在Sam的胸口上，粘稠地挂在在上面不往下滴落。他满意地看着Sam身上也留下了他的痕迹，累得几乎连动动手指的力气都没有。  
“明天你就得乖乖待在旅店里养病了。”Sam吻了吻Dean滚烫的额头，“你又发烧了。”  
“嗯。”Dean闭上眼睛。  
“我会在你身边照顾你。”  
“嗯。”  
Dean的嘴角向上挑起，随后他便进入了混沌的梦境。Sam把他抱起来，放到另一张干净的床铺上，拥抱着Dean，阖上了眼皮。  
“Good night，my brother.”

——THE END


End file.
